


Faster Than The Rain

by DreamerOfStargaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Collegestuck, Drama, F/M, I dunno what's more ene, Other, just AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerOfStargaze/pseuds/DreamerOfStargaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David I and David II Strider were twins. One name is David, the second is Dave. Jade Harley was their new classmate. Then something happen one day.</p><p>Now few years later, one of them had dated Jade, and another date someone. Then three months later, things went wrong...or it must be changing just as it was faster than the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> /silent screams/ not my best summary uvu. 
> 
> So, I hope you guys might enjoy it....As long as I tried my best to write this, if only I wasn't that bad at grammar parts. uvu so enjoy reading!

A roar of the wind was strong but the rain drips. It was no other than the thousand teardrops fell, and it went faster but not enough. It’s known to this particular town, where rain started at late evenings, even at the odd times.

Across the street were a blonde with wet clothes he wore. He don’t care, he didn’t even have a umbrella yet he walks, stare at vacant street. Far from him was a black hair wet down her shoulder, her clothes were wet and didn’t mind it at all. The only thing she did was walk, hold herself tight and stare at nothing in the horizon to the ground of the streets. When the two walk closer and closer, they look up and saw each other.

Green eyes and red eyes were contact, while the rain pour down their faces. 

The girl look away, unable to look straight at the familiar face yet she knew his eyes is different. The boy was utter shock but decide not to ask her, instead he stand still. The raining was faster but not that faster…but time went faster than the rain. 

The boy, after few minutes of standing each other, moved first. Passing her by, and continue to stare at nothing as he walk onward. The girl didn’t move or look over her shoulder but when he was only distance away, she start to walk, hinting that she was thinking about something…

Then their passing by was unpleasant in the rain that falls yet something must happen to them beforehand.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10r7g2h)


End file.
